Demons and Dragons
After walking for several days, Otohime and Hoori stopped before a building within a large secluded forest. While Hoori was wearing a simple yet easy to move in white gi and his Shock Gloves Otohime was in hero costume. As a martial artist, Otohime has chosen to stay away from an extravagant hero costumes because of how much it could negatively effect the way she moves and instead has chosen a very simple hero costume. Her hero costume is reminiscent qipao or some sort of hybrid between a tunic and a cloak with the insignia for Hoori's martial art school on her back identifying her as his student. She also wore a pair of long fingerless black gloves and compression socks that come up to her thighs. The building was covered in vines and had wooden walls, which made it easy to overlook and dismiss as an abandon building or part of the forest. Other than the rustling of the leaves brought about by the occasional wind the forest was completely silent. The dirt and leaves on the ground felt soft between Otohime's toes and so did the breeze that rustled her blood red hair. Despite what it may look like like, the two heroes that stood before it knew better. According to the information the great Gray Hero Ryūhime received, there was a group of villains inside distributing Detonators. "Are you sure about this Toyotama-hime? True we are a good team, but is it really wise to take on an entire group of villains by ourselves. Hades could be here you know," Hoori whispered. Otohime shrugged then responded by whispering, "If things go badly we can always escape. I have never met a person who can keep up with you Hoori. Plus, if we can't stop them we can at least give the Hero Association and League of Gray Heroes information on what we find inside. No doubt it will be useful for them" Otohime and Hoori looked to each other and nodded without another word before running toward the building. While the Heroes were attempting to make their way into the old looking building, Inside however was a thriving mess with numerous men and women all dressed in various demon mask spewed about the interior all working in various different stations, some mixing many different chemical concoctions, others working a conveyer belt wrapping and packing different substances ranging from liquid to powder while others can be seen doing more physical and demanding labor such as shoveling coal into a large fernace, packing trucks, moving around large and heavy containers. All of these people all had one thing in common, they all moved quietly and effectively not making a single sound nor complaint with a faint purple glow being seen through the eyeholes of their masks, the only sounds that are heard is the sound of the equipment around them. High above the workers stationed in the very highest and darkest rafters of the old building, watching as everyone moved along is a very tall, figure heavily dressed in ancient samurai armor with a distinctive red oni mask adorining their face this was Von Argur a man known worldwide as the Seed Of Evil and well known in the underworld as Hades. "Everything seems to be moving along quiet well it seems" muttered Hades as he glances at the golden hand watch he currently held clutched in his right palm before turning his attention towards the far left wall of the building as if watching something or someone just beyond the wall and chuckling darkly. "Yes, Everything is going perfectly as planned" he finished before disappearing deeper into the darkness erasing his very presence from the area like a ghost. It didn't take much time for the duo to reach he door and when they did Otohime surround herself in draconic energy before opening and then both seemed to walk inside. The sound of their many footsteps were barely audible as they tried not to attract any attention to themselves. Once inside they appeared to sneak around the building to gain a detailed layout of the building only stopping for a few seconds to get a closer look at things. They also appeared to stay hyper alert as they used all their senses to be aware of everything that is going on around them. Despite the growing threat of the Heroes coming close to entering the workers continued to work unbothered no showing any signs of distress even as the security camera's caught sight of the duel heroes. Patrol's outside the building all wearing heavy provocative gear with a similar glow on their faces can be seen, marching around the numerous Entrances of the building with sniffer dogs who also seem to hold a glow in their eye's. Otohime and Hoori continued to seemingly walk around unaware that they were being watched. After almost half a minute, images of Otohime and Hoori would begin appearing in many other locations inside the building as if they had just clone themselves. Each image of Otohime and Hoori remained perfectly still and looked like a still image and as a result would be very hard to tell which one was real. Each clone of Otohime was looking straight into the camera and wore a condescending and almost knowing sneer to invoke the idea in Hades that she was not as unaware as he thought she was. The sneer also served another purpose; to provoke and anger Hades in an attempt that he would not think rationally. Watching though the camera Hades merely chuckled at the attempt to provoke him, before a faint glow appeared on his hands which illuminated the dark room for a brief moment before quickly vanishing away leaving his once again bathed in darkness. "So the ones to fall for my bait are Toyotama-hime and her sidekick" spoke Hades with his raspy tone of voice. "Let's see what a "Grey Hero" will do to save people who cannot be saved" finished Hades as his sinister laughter echoed through the soundproof room. Down below the factory area all the workers suddenly just stopped moving all together and stood silent and stiff as a statue before the glow in their eye's became even more pronounced as they all turned their heads in sync towards the location of which Otohime and Hoori once stood, before they slowly began shuffling towards them in a manner reminiscent to a zombie before braking up into groups and moving towards each location that held a camera. Each of the dozens of pairs of Otohime and Hoori did nothing, but remain still in the original positions. Otohime's sneer remained on her face and the knowing look in her remained. The many Hooris that were with the Otohime clones did the same. They had their hands by their side and had a relaxed unguarded body posture. As the group scattered about to different searching for the heroes Hades continued to watch, awaiting the results of the outcome before turning his view to a second screen that showed the guards outside setting up a barricade preventing anyone else from entering or leaving before turning back towards the main monitor. Just then the images of Otohime and Hoori began to fade as just as the real Otohime would appear on the floor below Hades' feet. Wasting now time in order to keep the element of surprise on her side, Otohime would charge her hand with draconic water and make a powerful throwing motion upward to release a large mass of water in the shape of a dragon's head that would burst out from the ground beneath Hades' feet threatening to slam into him with great force. If it does hit it would knock Hades into the ceiling above to inflict bruises and broken bones.